<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576795">Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, F/F, Femslash February</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Jinana was gone, Argilla would dream of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argilla/Jinana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even after Jinana was gone, Argilla would dream of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever Embryon settled down to rest, before whatever action they would take next, her dreams would be filled with the other woman. Her hair wasn’t green in the dreams, instead a black like Sera’s, and she never called her Jinana… but it was Jinana, there was no doubt about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see her own hair in the dreams, when Jinana ran a hand through it. A color that brought the word ‘blonde’ to mind, instead of the usual pink tint. She wasn’t called Argilla, either, but the name Jinana called her seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dreams were nice, she would like to stay in them, if she could. She missed Jinana, deeply and truly. These dreams were a chance to see her again, to spend time with her when it was usually out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they would come to an end, Jinana giving her a small smile. Finally, she would call Argilla her name, her hair would become the green it had been when Argilla had known her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for you to go, Argilla…” She would say, cupping her face in her hands. “But we’ll meet again one day. Just stay strong until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jinana…” Her voice would crack as they stared at each other, as she could feel the waking world tugging on her to awaken. “What if we don’t? What if this is the last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry…” She’d press her forehead against Argilla’s. “I know we’ll meet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Argilla would startle awake.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>